


Lost Without You

by upset_elcor



Series: Lost Without You [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Porn, sorry - Freeform, teeth-rotting fluff, that's in lost within you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_elcor/pseuds/upset_elcor
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Pure Shakarian. No Shenko with this Shepard, as Avalon took no partner in ME1.





	1. Sneeze

They never thought they would actually settle down. The galaxy kept throwing enemies their way but it seemed, finally, as if the spirits pitied the interspecies, star-struck couple, it stopped.

Of course, Avalon... she took years to recover from the attack. The final push. She had to relearn everything- how to talk, write, walk, eat... It wasn't easy. But the one thing she never forgot were her memories. Shepard remembered every moment from birth, to death, to rebirth, to death and some miracle making her wake up in the wreckage of the catalyst. Pieces of once-smooth metal scattered around, some on her, making it hard to move.

Garrus, was her first thought, and with whatever energy she had she activated her omni-tool. It was foolish to hope, but Avalon had beaten the odds once more.

"Hello?" Came the frog's croak of her voice, barely audible. "Garrus?" She said, a little louder this time.

Nothing but interference. Then, he was there.

Now three years later they lived happily on Earth, where dextro food never ran out, the sun always seemed to shine, and, although Shepard wouldn't admit how much she loved it, they were legends. Gods among men.

Most mornings were spent, lazing in bed, talking about the good old days. Avalon had long since gotten past her fears, the paralyzing fear that made her think she could die any moment. She was on her third life and at this point one would think she was a cat. Six more to go, Ava.

This particular morning, Garrus woke before her, and lay in bed for hours just watching her. She wasn't supposed to be here, she escaped death twice. 

Slowly, blue eyes opened and locked with crystal blue eyes. "Good morning darling..." the raspy and quiet voice of Shepard as she began to smile.

"Good morning, Ava." He said, the multi-toned voice of her lover sounded groggy but very awake, if possible.

She began to speak, but decided against it. Instead, she just stared into his eyes. It seemed as if they began to gravitate towards each other, foreheads touching. He purred as they did, happy to start the day off as they always did.

Then Avalon made a face, and suddenly a loud "hacking" type noise, that scared Garrus so bad that he literally fell off the bed, flailing like a flightless bird.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He cried, eyes wide, sitting up as Avalon just lost her shit, laughing until it was possible she would have abs again.

She couldn't properly breathe as he climbed back up onto the bed, mandibles flaring. "Avalooooooon," He whined.

"It was a sneeze," she finally managed. Avalon was always one to sneeze quietly, so this was the first time he had actually heard a human sneeze. Of course, when a Turian did it was more of a multi-toned hum, but because of their adaptability a sneeze was rare.

"Spirits love, I almost had a heart attack..." He then stood up and offered a hand to her. "Okay Sneeze Queen, how does breakfast sound?"


	2. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalon does some reminiscing and tells Garrus some good news.

War...

War never changes, said a wise man once.

Avalon could agree with that, seeing more than three in her lifetime, and she knew for a fact that she would now take advantage of having freedom. No more reapers, geth, collectors, Yag, nothing could stop her from settling down with her other-worldly lover. Garrus Vakarian.

It all started with him never leaving her hospital bed. He was the best boyfriend the war hero could ask for honestly. She remembered him using his height as an advantage when he was told to leave and decided to be like her- intimidate his way into getting what he wanted.

Then a month after leaving Huerta, he proposed. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

~

The filtered air on the Citadel seemed like it might be real, Shepard thought as her and Garrus strolled through one of the man made parks. She had been released a month ago and despite wanting to go home, she was forced to stay as the Normandy was prepped to make a victory trip around the galaxy. Shepard loved the Normandy, there was no doubt about that, but at the same time she dreaded walking back onto the warship. She dreaded standing up by the galaxy map to plot the first stop. Part of her PTSD, maybe?

"Ava, you know... we've been through a lot together." The multi-toned voice of her boyfriend interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"Yea, we really have." She replied as he guided them to a tree, where the shade would perfectly cover them so they didn't overheat as they spoke. Especially poor Vakarian with his armored body.

The two stood in silence for a moment, watching as the parts of the citadel left over from the war were being repaired, and the rest, rebuilt.

Then he turned to her. "I love you." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers, slyly reaching up and turning her translator off. She didn't notice for a moment until an Asari came by, and Avalon couldn't understand a single word. She had felt Garrus leave her, but stayed with her eyes closed as she relished how she felt.

She opened her eyes, and almost panicked when she couldn't find him. Then she looked down and saw him awkwardly attempting to balance on one knee, a box in his hand. Her heart stopped. Could he...? Was he...?

He thrust the box forward and starting to speak. "Will 'ou mahree me, Avalon?" It was obvious he had learned English, especially with how rusty it was..

He continued speaking.

"Efer since ah 'aw 'ou on thuh Citadel thuh furst time, ah knew-" he actually pronounced the k, how adorable- "'ou were thuh wone for me." It was obvious he was struggling so she reached up and turned the translator back on.

"The way you came running up to me, eyes wild like you had just seen a ghost. Turned out you had seen the Prothean, so yea, I guess you had." He had caught on and now spoke in his native tongue. "The way your blue eyes locked with mine any time past that, I felt as if the entire galaxy stopped, and I fell for you harder than I thought possible." At this point, tears were streaming down her face. "And then the night before the Collectors- you proved you loved me too, even if you didn't know. Then we killed the Reapers together. And now... Now I want to know if we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Avalon felt like her knees were going to give as she nodded. "Yes. Yes, yes a million times yes!" She cried and he stood, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her. Kissing was a mostly human activity he indulged in for her. It was awkward the first few times, seeing as he didn't have lips, just plates. But they figured it out.

As they finally split, they ignored the flashing cameras and he slipped the ring on her finger. A ruby from Palaven, perfect to fit her fiery spirit.

~

Avalon knew that had been one of the best days of her life, despite the constant press coverage from it. Plenty of people frowned upon the interspecies couple. But Mr. and Mrs. Vakarian didn't care.

~

"You know, Avalon Vakarian has a nice ring to it." Tali had said as she did Shepard's hair up, strands of it hanging in her face. Since the war had ended she had let it grow out, and now it was impressive, down to her breasts. To her that was an accomplishment.

"It does, Tali. How are things with you and Kal?" Shepard asked, diverting the conversation. Tali went with it.

"well, he's nearly done building our home then we can move in. Ava..." She whispered.

"Yes, Tali?"

"Keelah... You just look so pretty."

"Alright, spill. What's up?"

It took the quarian a moment. She didn't want to take away from Avalon's big day, but at the same time she heard the commander tone when asked "whats up" and knew she had to tell her.

"I'm pregnant, and I want you to be the godmother." She remembered the term humans used and smiled slightly. Since the quarians no longer needed their suits, Tali didn't wear hers. She was gorgeous.

"Gladly, Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch."

~

That day stood out as well, because of the news and the wedding itself.

Then the night after... still sent chills down Mrs. Vakarian's spine, and every tome she saw the scars on her collarbone she smiled. Turians could be primal and she had told him to let the bite marks heal on their own.

Garrus walked into the room and saw his mate laying on the bed, obviously spacing out.

"Hello, is this the Vakarian residence?" He asked in a fake woman voice, causing her to look up at him. He had a bag in his hands and she grinned, diving for it. "Mm, score!"

Garrus simply laughed, rolling his crystal blue eyes. "So... why the sudden need for dried strawberries and vanilla ice cream? That's so not you Avvie."

Avalon set the bag down and stood up. He was taller than her by roughly seven inches, so he had to lean down some for her to bump their foreheads. "I never thought you would be right, Garrus, but I suppose this time, all your... calibration paid off."

"Wait, Avalon, are you..."

"Ready to see what a turian-human baby looks like, Garrus?"

Tears started to drip down his faceplates, and she grinned.

"Guess daddy is more than just a bedroom nickname now~" she said as she walked to the kitchen, leaving him standing in their room with a turian grin. His mandibles clicked with excitement and he followed her.


End file.
